


A New Job or Something More?

by Bafryed, Huntress591



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Jealousy, Marvel Universe, Multi, Protective Avengers, Protectiveness, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bafryed/pseuds/Bafryed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress591/pseuds/Huntress591
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You became a live in psychiatrist for the Avengers, you didnt know how much you were going to get involved in the job until you met HIM.</p>
<p> Basically:One Shots of BuckyxReader over the course of your relationship from when you were just friends, to a couple, to marriage, to children.</p>
<p> who knows where this will go??? Let the fun begin! </p>
<p>***Sorry if this is any triggers for anyone, this was a request made by a friend***<br/>******I would LOVE feedback or ideas if anyone has any********</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The new Job.

After taking a job at the Avengers compound as a permanent stay psychologist, you have quickly become attached to each Avenger in their own special way, since you lived there with them there was no need to be formal......

You would always talk to Tony and Bruce together, the “science bros” always worked while you three would talk, mostly discussing about Tony’s PTSD after New York and helping Bruce with the after effects of the “other guy”.

Wanda and Pietro also talked together, Pietro always keeps Wanda grounded, when she would talk about what she has seen in her team mates’ minds. The poor thing would let the guilt consume her if not for her brother making her laugh during our sessions, I really appreciate his help.

Vision was a bit…. odd, our conversations often centered Ultron and why he was created and describing these emotions he has about Wanda, I recommended maybe doing something special for her…who knows where that will go?

Clint and Natasha always found a good talk within each other, I always checked in on them every once in a while, making sure Mr. and Ms. Skilled Assassins were still stable. 

Then there was Captain America himself, he avoided his true problem and would talk about his current mission, you can see right through his Brooklyn charm. When I got Steve to talk about his problems, it was 99% about Bucky, the regret he felt for letting his best friend fall on that mission back in the day. After Bucky joined the team, Steve was over protective of his best friend, almost to an obsessive mother-hen level. Steve has even mentioned that ever since he knew Bucky was safe and out of harm’s way, it has been easier for him to concentrate on missions in front of him.

Finally, there was James “Bucky” Barnes. I feel truly honored that he can open up to me. Keep in mind, it took two sessions a day, every day Monday through Friday for a couple of months. I thought I would never get through to him, he always turned on the Brooklyn defense, making me laugh about a pre-serum Steve. 

It wasn’t until the day, the anniversary of his fall from the train, that he finally opened up. He talked for hours, every horror, every hit he had to make, the look in their eyes as they died, the pain from every time his memories were wiped away from him. The most painful for him to tell, he wouldn’t even look at me, his eyes were screwed shut and he is taking short labored breathes as if he is being tortured or he is scared of punishment for sharing his final memories of being Sergeant James Buchannan Barnes. He hated feeling weak, after sharing his most personal memories with me he got up and punched a wall with his flesh hand, his hair covering his face. I thought he was angry about letting himself feel this way until I noticed with his fist in my office wall, his shoulders started to shake, letting all of his emotions over the last 60 years’ flow freely. I slowly got up from my seat went up behind him, putting my hand on his metal shoulder, showing I was not afraid of his outburst. I reached out for his hand stuck in my wall, and began to tug until the wall released him. Once he had both of his hands back, he dropped to his knees in front of me and wrapped his arms around my waist, his face hiding in your sweatshirt. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and slid one hand into his hair and whispered soothing nothings to him. Seeing him like this, I wonder if this was the James that Steve knew back in the day? Not the cold blooded winter soldier that the SHIELD agents feared. Once his tears stopped he rose onto his feet, until he was towering above mine but only inches away, he was close enough that I just wanted to kiss him and hold him until the world saw him as Steve and I did. Just as I was going to ask him if he was alright, he looks at the door and runs, I released a breath I didn’t know I was holding.

 

I know only one thing for sure now…. This job is going to get VERY, VERY complicated.


	2. Protective Bucky: Your first kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your ex-boyfriend comes into your office and Bucky comes to your rescue and you two finally have your first kiss.

Well Shit.

As much as you appreciate a good breakthrough with a patient. The literal “break” part was a bit unnecessary as I glance back towards the hole in your wall. 

“Well, Y/N, that’s what you get for painting you’re wall” you mumble to yourself, bending down to start cleaning up the big pieces of drywall from the floor. As your mind begins to think back to your session with Bucky, just like clockwork, everyone’s favorite captain decides to walk in. His usual smile following him into your office until he sees you, crouched on the floor, cleaning up pieces of drywall.

“Y/N? are you alright? What happened in here? Is Bucky ok? Where is he? Should I go find him?” He rapid fires all of these questions making your head spin. 

“Hey Steve, Yes I am alright, Bucky is alright yes, No I don’t know where he is, don’t worry about the hole in the wall and you know I can’t tell you what we talk about Rogers, and you should give him some air and time to cool off and finally, isn’t it my job to ask the questions?” you say back with a smirk on your face. 

Steve takes a deep breath as you see him visually relax, it felt good to know that the good ole’ captain himself trusted you with his best friend. He sits down in his usual spot in front of you, glancing occasionally at the hole in the wall, but continue your session as any normal one would go. After an hour and a half of talking to Steve, he decided he was going to go for a run with Sam to help blow off some steam. As your work day comes to a close, you are filing your correct notes when everyone’s favorite AI decides to scare you. 

“Attention Miss Y/L/N, there is a Mister Devin here to see you, he is requesting quite urgently to see you. Shall I tell him your location?” At hearing his name, time seems to stop around you. Devin, how did he find you, why is he even here, he cannot ruin this job for you. You were high school and college sweet hearts, going to the same school and majoring in the same program. You swore he was going to be your happily ever after. It was until he cheated on you and reacted by pushing you down a flight of stairs throwing your belongings out a window. 

“No FRIDAY, do not tell him my location. Tell him to leave the building now before I have SHEILD agents escort him out in handcuffs”

“He is with SHEILD ma’am; he was recently placed in charge of communications with the public on the Avengers plans.”

“what is his location?” you take a deep breath, standing up and smoothing out your clothes. You will not let him intimidate you or scare you. 

“He is an estimated minute and a half away Y/N, judging by your elevated heart rate, should I contact a member of the team for your protection?”

“Not yet, only contact a member of the team if the situation grows violent.”

“Y/N? I know you’re in there, can I come in so we can talk?” he asks in a soothing voice, almost drawing you back into a simpler time. 

“give me one good reason why I should? Last time we saw each other I was at the bottom of a staircase with five broken ribs and a cracked skull. So please excuse me if I am on edge and will politely tell you to piss off” you say sweetly as well as throwing in as much venom as you could. The doorknob slowly begins to turn as you rush over to your desk to sit down in your chair and push the secret panic button, alerting the nearest Avenger that something was going on.

As Devin walked in, wearing a tailored suit with a tie you bought him for his birthday, the bastard has got some nerve. But what struck you the most is that he looked the exact same. Same blonde hair that was always messy, blue eyes that could look into your soul and a smile that could light up a city. He walked slowly into your office with his palms up toward you. 

“Hey Y/N, we need to talk about what happened and I know I have a lot to apologize for “

“APOLOGIZE? You think some stupid “I’m sorry” is going to make up for what you did? Don’t you dare come in here apologizing to me.” You shout and you bolt out of your chair and stalking towards him. 

“What do you want me to say then?!?” he shouts back, throwing his arms in the air, causing you to instantly retreat until your back was to the wall. His blue eyes flaming with rage as he stalks towards you with tears threatening to spill over from your eyes. 

“oh don’t start with the water works now Y/N! all I wanted to do is talk about what happened. If you would have listened to me the first time when I said to forget about her, we wouldn’t be in this mess if you weren’t so stupid and just listened” he shouts again, knocking everything off your desk with a single swipe of his arm; causing your computer to crash onto the ground with the loud shattering of glass. 

~Bucky’s POV~

Why did you run? Why did you open up to her like that? She probably thinks your weak now. Pathetic. You keep punching the bag in the gym harder and harder until a swing with your right arm sent the bag flying across the room. With a few panting breathes you finally start to calm down. 

“Attention Sergeant Barnes, Miss Y/N is in need of your assistance” the invisible voice said. Great, she probably wants to talk more. you are tired of talking, you just want to be with her. you feel so comfortable around her. Just being around her is calming and I haven’t felt that calm around anyone since before war. 

“What does she want?” you snap. 

“She has pushed her alarm button in her office and since I have no cameras, I am unsure, there is however a mister Devin here to see her there is a lot of shouting.”

Devin? You don’t know any Devin, but before you can think logically about this your legs are carrying you faster than you ever thought possible. Luckily Y/N’s office is right around the corner so you get there is two minutes flat. 

“we wouldn’t be in this mess if you weren’t so stupid and just listened!” you heard someone, a male shout, followed up a huge crash, glass shattering a tiny shout. Y/N. without even thinking you bust into the office, ready to neutralize any threat that would dare hurt her. The scene in front of you was heart wrenching and infuriating, Y/N is backed into a corner with tears spilling down her face, everything from her desk is on the ground destroyed, and some blonde hair idiot with eyes filled with the thing you knew only too well; rage. 

“Bucky!” Y/N shouts and she reaches out towards you with a hand, but not leaving her spot. The blondes head whips back and forth between us, taking in what he is seeing. 

“Who the hell? Oh, I see, she must have a “oh come save me” alarm, right? Oh, Y/N, always a little bitch who couldn’t keep her mouth shut. Listen here G.I Joe, why don’t you turn about face and— “

“—and what? You expect me to leave? You must not have any brain cells in that head of yours huh goldie locks? Do you know who I am? What I have done? What I can do?” You are seeing red but yet speak very calmly to the thug, stalking closer and closer to him. Your killer instincts are taking over and judging your surroundings, what I can use to kill him with and make a perfect escape. You actually tower over the guy by about 7 inches, making him seem even smaller. You begin to raise your metal arm to his throat when a small voice and hand breaks you of your mission. 

“Bucky………James. Do not hurt him.” She sniffles quietly, putting an arm on your metal shoulder. 

“Why not, he deserves it, for everything he did to you, what he could have done if I wasn’t here. I couldn’t live with myself if you had gotten hurt and I did nothing to take the fear from your eyes”

~Y/N’s Point of View~

Wait, is he admitting his feelings for you? Now with your ex pushed up against a wall and the only person who is keeping an ex HYDRA assassin from killing him, is you. Bucky’s eyes are burning into yours with a strong intensity that for a moment you forget about everything else. Like you two were in your own universe. The time for feelings will be later, now you have to save each other out of this. 

“James, this might make you feel better for a short time, but it will haunt you forever. I will always hate this man for what he did to me, but I do not hate his family. He has a little sister who is very protective over, a 5-year-old nephew and a mother who just went into remission from cancer. I do not wish for them to bury their only son and brother. I more importantly do not want his blood on your hands. Please, for me, walk away” you begged. Seeing him blink and his body relaxing gave you hope. 

Just as everything was calming down, Bucky grabbed Devin by the shirt and pinned him against the wall. 

“You will stay away from her. Forever. If I ever see or hear of you in the same city again, I will put you in the ground. Y/N is the only reason I haven’t done so yet. Do I make myself clear?” Bucky whispers, hints of a Russian accent coming through. Devin nodding his head quickly, as he struggles out of Bucky’s grip, he runs down the hallway without even a second thought of turning back. 

For the first time in a long time, you feel as if the weight that had been sitting on your mind had been lifted. With the adrenaline in your body calming down, your knees give out from underneath you. You fall to your knees with a small smile on your face, finally feeling free.   
“Y/N?! are you alright? Did he hurt you? I am so sorry if I scared you.” Bucky says quickly, leaning down on your level and taking your face in his hands, inspecting for injuries. As soon as he is satisfied you are not hurt, his hands linger to one cradling your cheek and the other to the nape of your neck. 

“James, you didn’t scare me. You helped free me. I am the one who should be apologizing. I shouldn’t have you be fighting my battles for me and I think I knew subconsciously it would be you who would be you know showed up and I know I shouldn’t be feeling this way about you but---“ 

He cuts you off from your rambling with his lips pressing gently onto yours. At first, you don’t know what is happening or if this is some kind of weird fantasy dream of yours. But no this is happening; Bucky is kissing you here on your office floor. You feel your arm move by themselves to around his neck, fingers intertwining in his long locks, pulling on them softly and earning a groan deep from his chest. His arms moving to wrap one arm around your shoulders and one on your waist, both pulling you two until there is no air between you. Just you and your Bucky in your own little universe. Once your head started becoming fuzzy due to lack of oxygen, you pull back, keeping both of your foreheads touching as you keep your eyes closed in this moment of pure serenity. 

“Doll, I am never letting you go.” He whispers.

“Trust me James, I am never going anywhere.” You promise.


	3. Domestic Bucky: The reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a bit different, my best friend asked me to include her for these next two or so chapters. So basically here is a bit more domestic Bucky and Steve and you hanging out. your best friend, Kimberly, making you get her a date with the captain america . very domestic fluffly goodness. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you like this Wifey!!!!!!

“So, are you going to ask him for me?” Kimberly asks

Ah Kimberly, this girl has been your best friend since freshman year of high school and you two have been attached at the hip ever since. You both went your separate ways in careers (you becoming a therapist and her becoming a high school teacher) but you both remained so close that the term “sister” was a better way to describe your friendship. You were there for each other for every ridiculous situation that life threw at you both. Everyone knew that when Kimberly was visiting the compound, that there was going to be a lot of squealing, laughing, running around and Kim making googley eyes at Steve. 

You were currently skyping her from across the country with her living in Seattle while you were still in New York.

“How about because YOU have a crush on stars and stripes, you ask him to go to this stupid reunion that I don’t even want to go to!” you ask back at her. 

“Because, O best friend of mine, YOU are dating his best friend. YOU are his therapist and know him better than I do and finally. If both You and I both have an Avenger on our arms? We’d be the most popular people at this stupid thing. It’s a chance to brag about how far we have come.”

It is true, you were dating Bucky and it was amazing. He was the traditional gentlemen. He opened doors for you and always pulled out your chairs. Your knees always went wobbly when he called you “Doll” and the smart bastard knew it too well. After every mission, he came into almost the same scene every time, you sleeping on the couch with a movie scrolling through the final credits.  
You can always tell that you did this routine because you would wake up to have magically teleported to your bed with him lying beside you fast asleep. 

Steve had always been the shy one of the two super soldiers. He always was following Bucky around and making sure that he was okay so he never really had the opportunity to date.

“Y/N? When you’re done playing space cadet, I officially decided that you will ask because you did not say ‘no’ in the time allotted !! thanks for playing the ‘Get Kimberly to Date Captain Cute Butt Game”!”

Kimberly’s voice snaps you out of your day dream and you look back at her smirking face on the screen. 

“I hate you, Fine. I will think of something but you OWE me! Huge!”

“It’s ok Y/N, I hate you too.”

You both are sitting there, looking at each other with straight faces until you are the first to break out into a laughing fit that makes you both laugh ridiculously hard. 

“Thanks really though Y/N. Love you besite!!! Tell your sexy winter boy toy that I say hi!” and before you snap to correct her, she hangs up the phone. You chuckle to yourself as you go on the search for your new mission. 

You successfully find them in the living room, Steve flipping through channels while Bucky is in full lounge mode. His head thrown back with his eyes closed taking slow and deep breathes, you walk up to him and scratch your nails along his scalp, causing a moan slipping from his lips.

You were about to start talking to Bucky when you hear a familiar song on the TV. You look to the screen quickly and look at Steve as he keeps flipping. 

“Wait go back!” You tell Steve quickly. 

“How far back?” Steve asks quizzically. You smirk at him and take the remote from his hands and jump over the couch and in between your two favorite guys. 

“Just trust me.” You smile at the screen, flipping the channels back to your intended target, finally you find it. 

Bridesmaids. A story of best friends.

Both of the men look at each other and sigh but reposition to get comfortable. Luckily for them it was the end of the film so they didn’t get tortured too much. They were never one for chick flicks, but growing up to be gentlemen they kept their mouths shut. 

When the credits began to role, you turn to Cap. 

“There was a reason I needed you to see the end of this movie Steve.”

“You’re scaring me a bit Y/N but ok, I’ll play along. Why did you make me and Buck watch this movie?” he asks with genuine curiosity. 

“Wait a minute Y/N, is this about…..” Bucky begins to ask as you quickly slap his leg to silence him, giving him the best “shut up or I will kill you myself” look you could muster. He laughs to himself and gestures you keep talking. 

“Well Steve…..what are you doing next week, any plans ?” you ask.

“Um I don’t think so…..Y/N, what’s going on?” he asks with worry in his features. 

“Ok so you know how Bucky and I are going to Seattle in two weeks for my stupid class reunion? Well I am sure you remember my best friend, Kimberly-”

“Yeah of course I remember Kimberly, I always loves when she visits you. It seems more complete around here with her” he says almost nervously, a blush rushing into his face as he is looking down at his feet. Wait. Is he confessing his feeling for her?? Oh my god she is going to all but Die!

“Steve? Do you like Kimberly?” you say carefully. He starts laughing nervously and leaning back against the couch, looking past you back at his best friend. 

“Oh, come on punk, tell Y/N or I will.” Bucky says. Whipping your head back at your boyfriend. 

“James Buchannan Barnes what do you know that I do not ?!?!” You ask him accusingly. He looked at you with wide eyes and a smile on his face, while you heard a “oooohhh” from no one other than Captain America, World War Two Veteran, Fearless leader of the Avengers himself. You whip your head back around to look at Steve, standing up from your spot to see him pointing and laughing at Bucky and his relationship predicament. 

“You think that’s funny Rogers? Well guess what Y/N? Stevie here has liked Kimberly since the first day she showed up to visit. He loves her smile, her punny sense of humor, and the way she is so passionate about everything she does! I have even heard him mumble the name Kimberly Rogers!” Bucky jumps up from his spot and exclaims this news excitedly.

The moment the words left his mouth, you could’ve heard a pin drop. Steve’s laughs ceased immediately, his face showing a mix of embarrassment and anger. You could tell as the atmosphere changed from one of lightness and humor to one of anger and shame.

Steve shot up from his spot and was glaring at the floor. Bucky was starting to apologize but only to have Steve stop him with a raise of his hand. A universal sign to everyone that he was too angry to speak. Your love looked to you with a look of pleading and your role changed immediately from friend and girlfriend to professional therapist. This is not the way you wanted this to go. Rogers was on his way of storming out of the room when you put a hand on his shoulder, sure he could've stopped you no problem, but he had too much respect for you to ever try to fight against you. 

“alright guys, sit” you say in your most commanding voice. They look at each other and fortunately do as you say. 

“So, here is the story. Bucky I am guessing Steve told you those things about my best friend in confidence to keep it a secret, right?” you ask questioningly. 

“Yes” they say in unison. 

“Well I am guessing Bucky, you feel like an ass and you regret it, right?”

“Yes” He says, while looking to Steve

“Ok, Steve. Bucky is saying he regrets it and feels like an ass. You and I both know he would never say anything to hurt you on purpose. Can you forgive him?”

“Yeah, I can. Can I go now?” Steve asks. 

“No, not yet. Not until I ask you one last question” you say abruptly. Both men looking a bit confused at you. 

“Well as a matter of fact, the future Mrs. Rogers actually is head over heels for you too. I was supposed to ask you out for her today in a nice way but it turned out like this instead. So, Captain, will you make a girl happy and date her best friend?” You say as professional as possible, breaking your character and cracking a smile. 

Rogers looks at you with a smile bright enough to light up a city and stands up to take your hand.

“Well ma’am, it would be an honor to have her be my girl.” He leans down and kisses your hand, at this time Bucky shoots up and takes your hand from his and wipes his kiss off as if his best friend had cooties. 

“That’s enough honoring MY girl punk, go call your own!” Bucky whines, causing you to giggle like you were five years old. 

“well, before you start calling her YOUR girl. I have to call her and give her the great news!” You exclaim. Reaching for them both and dragging them both into a group hug.

This reunion might not be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I keep this going? I would love some constructive criticism!!!! I also think a over protective bucky is needed for the next chapter? Opinions? Thanks!!  
> -Hunter


End file.
